Bitterness
by UKTVaddict2013
Summary: Fraser and Ray get together but not everyone is happy about it.
1. Chapter 1

"So, Fraser?" Vecchio asks

"What about him?"

"I see my sisters is still falling over herself to please him"

"Yeah, well that's crushes for you" replies Ray

"She's not the only one who has a crush"

"On Fraser?" Ray asks

"Yea, on Fraser"

"Who doesn't women fall over themselves to please him everyday"

I was talking closer to home"

Vecchio looks at Ray

"Me?" Ray asks

"Bingo"

"What?...I don't"

"One more time with feeling"

Silence

"(Sighs) why brother"

"So are you ever going to tell him?" Vecchio asks

"That would be no"

"Come on what's the worst that could happen?"

"The worst that could happen" Ray answers

"Dude, trust me when I say he likes you too"

"Fraser's not gay"

Vecchio looks at Ray

"I've seen the way he acts around women"

"The way he acts around women should tell you he's 100% gay" replies Vecchio

"He's just shy"

"Really?...what makes you so sure?"asks Vecchio

"What makes YOU so sure?"

"I asked first"

"I've seen him in a...state of arousal"

"I bet" says Vecchio under his breath

"What?"

"What's the common factor?"

Fraser walks in

"You ready?"

"Yea, but I have to say it doesn't seem practical all three of us" says Fraser

"It's worked so far but you're probably right"

"So what are we going to do?" asks Ray

"I don't know"

A few hours later in the car

"So, Benny...You have your eye on anyone at the moment?" Vecchio asks

"huh?"

"Anyone you'd like to get to know better?"

"Oh...no"

"That means yes" Vecchio replies

"Ray, leave him alone you're embarrassing him"

"I'm not embarrassed" Fraser replies

"Then why has your face gone the colour of that chair" Vecchio asks

"Because it's hot in here...why the sudden interest anyway?"

Fraser looks at Ray

"Why is he asking me that?"

"Me...what did I do?" Ray replies

Fraser continues looking at Ray

"Fine, we were talking about people that have crushes on you"

"You mean Francesca?" asks Fraser

"Her and..."

Ray kicks Vecchio

"Ouch"

"You ok?"asks Fraser

"Yea...just hit my feet on this stupid table

"Ok, anyone want a coffee?" Ray asks

"No"

"I'll get you a bark tea" Ray tells Fraser

"Don't go to any trouble"

"You drink that stuff?" Vecchio asks

"Never, but I did buy some the other day"

"Thanks"

"Isn't that cute" Vecchio says

Ray leaves

Fraser looks at him

"What? It was a joke" Vecchio says

"Don't joke about stuff like that not in front of him"

"Why?"

Fraser looks away

"While we're on the subject why haven't you told him you're gay?" asks Vecchio

"It's never come up"

"Benny..."

"I can't tell him" He replies

"You told me, and you two are closer from what I've seen"

"And you've seen?" asks Fraser

"The way you're smile gets bigger when you're with him. How you can't keep your eyes off each other"

"So what are you saying?"

"You two should be together" replies Vecchio

"He's not gay"

"You know what, I need to lock you two in a room and bang your heads together"

"That doesn't sound productive" says Fraser

"It's just a saying, Fraser"

"Well, it's a stupid saying"

Ray walks in

"What's a stupid saying?"

"Doesn't matter"

"We were just discussing movie night at my place"

"When?" asks Ray

"Saturday"

"And you're inviting me?"

"Yes, unless you have better things to do" says Vecchio

"No, no I'll come"

"Good, sorted then"

Saturday

Ray knocks on Vecchio's door

"Great, you're here, make yourself at home"

10 minutes later

Vecchio's phone rings

"I should get this"

'Hello'

'Ray what's going on?' Francesca asks

'Don't worry I'm on my way'

He puts the phone down

"I have to go"

"Go where?" Fraser asks

"I forgot I was supposed to do something for Frannie"

"Do what?" asks Fraser

"I'll probably be a while, so start the film"

Ray leaves and Fraser follows him

"Ray..."

"It's alright you can stay" Vecchio tells him

"Ray, I know exactly what you're doing"

"Leaving" Vecchio replies

"You do realise I heard all that"

"Remember I said lock you in a room and bang you're heads together"

"Are you serious?"

"Dead...without the locked room or the banged heads

Silence

"You better get in there"

"You are shameful" says Fraser

"Yea, well"

"This was your plan all along"

"What are you waiting for?" Vecchio tells him

"Ray, I can't"

"Yes, you can"

Fraser walks towards the door then comes back

"Go on"

Fraser goes in side

"Is everything alright?"

"Yea" replies Fraser

"You sure 'cause we can do this another night"

"No it's fine"

"Do you want a drink before we start the movie?"

"Please" replies Fraser

Ray comes back a minute later and hands Fraser a glass

"Thanks"

"What movie is in there?"

"We'll soon find out" Fraser presses play

The movie starts

"Love actually?"

"It's good...I heard the women at the station talking about it" Ray says

"Who?"

"Oh, you know...look it's starting"

After a while

"This is my favourite part"

"You mean from what you heard the women at the station saying?"

Ray looks away

"How many times have you seen this" Fraser asks

"Oh, just 6...d times"

Fraser watches Ray with a smile

"I love you"

Fraser pauses the movie

"Maybe I shouldn't have lead with that"

"You did say I love you, right. I'm not just imagining that"

"I did"

"Is this a joke?" asks Ray

"Not to me"

"I'm such an idiot"

"Excuse me?" says Fraser

"I didn't know"

"How could you" Fraser replies

"In fact I thought for sure you were straight"

"This won't change things between us will it?"

"I hope it does" Ray replies

"Wha..."

Ray cuts him off with a kiss

45 seconds later they break apart

"I feel the same way"

"Yea, I got that" Fraser replies

Ray kisses Fraser again


	2. Chapter 2

Ray and Fraser are at the Consulate

"You'll probably start going soon"

"I don't know, I'm pretty comfortable I think I'll stay here" replies Ray

"Fine by me, but if you want to have a lie in I'd start leaving now"

"Are you staying, here?"

"I might as well, I start work at 5" Fraser replies

Ray gets up slipping on his coat

"Ok, I'm going to leave

Ray walks to the door

"Oh, almost forgot something"

Ray kisses Fraser

"Call me" Ray says

9 hours later

"I'm on a errands run I just came to bring you some breakfast" Fraser asks

"That's so sweet"

Ray kisses Fraser pulling him inside

"Ray, I'm serious I just came to drop these off, I have things to do"

"Yea, you do...me" Ray replies

Ray kisses him again

"Don't worry I'll be quick" Ray says

An hour later back at the Consulate

"What took you so long?" asks Inspector Kane

"Sorry...there was a line"

Kane takes a bite of the Danish Fraser just brought

"ahhh, it's cold"

"Sorry" Fraser replies

"Forget it"

Kane looks Fraser up and down

"What happened to you?"

"Sorry?"

"What's that you're favourite word, now? Constable, what have I told you about uniform tardiness"

Fraser looks at him

Kane points to his collar

"Oh, I...I'm..."

"Oh, I see" Kane cuts him off

"Pardon"

"You know I thought you and you're partner were just friends but, after what I heard last night I know that's not true"

Fraser opens his mouth to reply

"Don't worry I'm not going to tell anyone. If I told them I'd have to tell about me and my boyfriend"

Kane turns before Fraser can say any thing

12 hours later

"How was work?" asks Ray

"Fine, mumm something smells good"

"Just something I whipped up?" Ray says

Fraser kisses Ray

"I didn't get you in trouble did I?"

"I'm pretty sure, my boss knows about us" Fraser says

"Oh man, I'm sor..."

"I'm pretty sure he'll keep it to himself" Fraser says

"Why?"

"Because if he told anyone he'd be a hypocrite"

"Ah, well I could have told you that" replies Ray

"You knew he was gay?"

"I had a suspicion"

Months later

Francesca walks over to Ray's desk

"Ray"

"Yes" Ray say's without looking up

"I know this is a long shot and I'm probably crossing a line...or something

Ray looks up

"Frannie spit it out"

"See I have this friend"

Ray opens his mouth to reply

"Hear me out she's beautiful funny"

"Fran..."

"She saw you at my party the other day, and she hasn't stopped talking about you" she continues

"I can't"

"Why not?"

Fraser walks in

"What's going on?"

"Hey, Fraser you want a tea...or a coffee"

"No thank you, Francesca" He replies

"You, sure back rub, foot massage"

"I'm fine" He says

"Well" She turns back to Ray

"Still no"

"Because... even Fraser thinks you should" she asks

"Well, I don't know her"

"I really can't" Ray tells her

"Give me one good reason"

Ray looks at Fraser

"I'm seeing someone" He replies

"Since when?"

"October"

"Oct...8 months" Francesca says

"Wow that's quick maths, you should..."

"Who? And why am I just hearing about it now"

"Uh..."

"Are you lying to me?" she asks

"No"

"Ray..."

"Fraser, you don't have to" Ray cuts him off

"I want to, as long as that's ok with you"

"Totally" Ray replies

"Ray's not lying he is seeing someone"

"You've seen her?" Francesca asks

"No"

"Who is it?"

Silence

"Me"

"I mean seeing as in dating, Fraser"

"So do I" He replies

"You"

"Yes" Fraser replies

"And you"

"Yep" Ray says

"For 8 months?"

"That's correct" Fraser replies

"How did I miss that?"

"Probably because you were only looking at one of us" Ray whispers

"Wow, I didn't except..."

Ray and Fraser look at her

"Congratulations, I mean what do you say?

"Congratulations is good" Fraser says

"I guess I'll go back to my desk"

Francesca leaves

"You don't think that was a mistake, do you?" asks Fraser

"That's up to her"

Fraser pulls a chair beside Ray

"You're not having second thoughts are you" asks Ray

"Never, it's just..."

Ray takes Fraser's hand under the table

"Don't worry" he reassures him

Lt Welsh walks past

"Detective, what are you doing?"

"Huh?" replies Ray

"Just because Vecchio is away on vacation doesn't mean you can be slake in your work"

"Sorry sir" Ray replies

Lt Welsh walks away

"You are so sexy when you're nervous" Fraser whispers

"No, that would be you"

Ray looks at Fraser

"I could kiss you right now"

"Go on then" Fraser replies

"You know I will"

Ray looks back at his work

"I think I'll go relieve myself"

Fraser gets up

"I dare you to meet me in there" Fraser whispers as he leaves

Francesca watches as Ray comes back to his desk 30 minutes later, followed 5 minutes later by Fraser. She hasn't taken her eyes of them since she sat at her desk

6 weeks later

Ray's doorbell rings

"Who is it?" Fraser asks on the intercom

"Hold on I'll buzz you up"

Francesca enters with a yellow bowl

"More Casserole?"

They go to the kitchen

"Francesca, you don't have to keep doing this" Fraser tells her

"It's alright, it was left over's"

"I know for a fact that's not true. Ray said the left over's were finished"

"So I made a fresh bash this morning, so sue me" she replies

"I can cook and so can my boyfriend"

Francesca makes a face

"Better than me actually" Fraser says

"How is things between you, two?"

"Great, amazing"

"For him maybe"

"Why do you say that?" Fraser asks

Silence

"Come on, Fraser you're not gay" she says

"What Ray and I get up to in private would suggest otherwise"

"Dump Ray"

"And do what?"

"Be with me" Francesca replies

"Fran..."

Francesca leans forward

"What are you doing? Is this why you've been coming over every day"

"We're soul mates" she says

"I'm not your soul mate because you're not mine"

"Fraser..."

"No, this has got to stop, I mean Ray said..."

You told Ray I came here?" she cuts him off

"Every time you came here, yes"

"I bet he's been bad mouthing me this whole time"

"Not even once" He replies

"Not to your face"

"(Sighs) I think you should leave"

An hour later Ray comes back

Ray tries to kiss Fraser, he pulls away

Ray breaths in his hands

"Does my breath stink?" He asks

Fraser shakes his head

"What's going on?"

"We had a visitor

"Frannie right?" Ray asks

"She tried to kiss me. She didn't though"

"It's alright, I trust you, so I guess I was right then. That doesn't happen often, I tell you something I wish I wasn't"

"I'm sorry"

"You have nothing to apologize for" Ray tells him

"I told her not to come round when you're not here"

"I would have told her not to come round at all" Ray says

"You want me to call her?"

Ray shakes his head no

3 months later

Fraser and Vecchio are at Gooding's hospital

Vecchio is sitting down while Fraser paces

A Doctor walks out

"Doctor, You called, you said he's awake" Fraser wipes his eyes

"Yes, and he's fine"

Vecchio gets up hugging Fraser

"He'll still need to stay in for a couple of weeks, just to be on the safe side"

"What do you mean safe side you said he was fine" asks Fraser

"Physically he's alright but, you need to be prepared he may seam...different"

"In what way?" asks Vecchio

"He was hit on the head very hard"

"Are you talking about his memory?" Fraser asks

The Doctor nods

"Can we see him?" asks Vecchio

"Of course, just one at a time"

Silence

"Fraser"

"Sorry, yea"

Fraser goes into Ray's room

Ray looks at Fraser blankly

"You don't remember me?"

"Sorry" Ray replies


	3. Chapter 3

"Are we close?"

"Pretty much" Fraser replies

"We're good friends, then"

"Yea...uh I should go"

"You have somewhere else to be?" Ray asks

"No, not really"

"Can we talk?"

"Course"

Fraser sits in the chair

"How do we know each other?"

"We...work together"

"So you're a cop?" asks Ray

"I'm a mountie"

"Cool"

"I'm your unofficial partner" Fraser tells him

"How come?"

"Well, it's a long story...so you remember you're a cop"

"Yea, but that's it" replies Ray

"What do you remember about the accident?"

"Not a lot"

"Like, how much?"

"Nothing" Ray replies

There's a knock on the door

"Come in" Ray answers

Vecchio enters

"Hi, I'm not disturbing you am I?"

"Not at all" answers Fraser

Ray looks at Vecchio

"Right, the Doctor said you might not remember, I'm Ray Vecchio"

"We work together, too?"

"Yea, you two must be happy you're..."

"Ray, can I have a word"

Fraser and Vecchio go outside

"What's going on?"

"I haven't told him about us yet" Fraser replies

"Why not?"

"He doesn't remember me"

"So tell him...you are going to tell him, right"

Fraser shrugs his shoulders

"Benny"

"I don't want to shock him"

"What do you think he's going to be disgusted?" asks Vecchio

"It could happen"

"And you think he has forgotten that he is gay"

"He forgot me" Fraser replies

They go back inside

"Is everything, alright" Ray asks

"Fine"

"Anyway I'm not staying I have to get back to work. Ray I'm so glad you're ok"

"Thank you"

Vecchio walks to the door then comes back

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure" replies Ray

"It's pretty personal"

"Go ahead"

"Are you...I mean do you remember if..."

"Prefer blonds" Ray cuts him off

"More like him or her"

Silence

"Sorry, that's none of my business"

"Him, why?" Ray replies

"I just wondered what you remember"

Vecchio gives Fraser a look. Which Ray misses 'cause he is looking at Fraser.

2 days later

"How you feeling, boy"

"Good, Dad"

"What does the Doctor say? Will your memory all come?"

"Given time but there's a chance it will never come back"

"Fraser has got to be heartbroken"

"Why?"

Damien gives his wife a look

"I brought you some extra clothes" She says

"Oh thanks, but Ben dropped that off yesterday. Besides I'm going home on Thursday"

"I thought you were here for a few more weeks" asks Damien

"Apparently I'm fine"

"Where is Ben, anyway?" asks Barbara

"I sent him to get some food. He hasn't left my side since I came out of my coma"

"Well, he cares about you son"

"Yea, how much?"

"Pardon" Barbara replies

"Is there something I should know about, Ben?"

"No, why is there something you remember?"

"No...I know there's something you're not telling me" replies Ray

"There's nothing I promise you" Barbara says

"(Sighs) ok"

10 minutes later

Fraser comes back

"What did you just stuff yourself?"

"I'm sorry, I can come back"

"I'm kidding" Ray replies

"You ok?"

"Fine" Ray replies

An hour later

"Ok, honey we're going head off"

"Now?"

"Don't leave on my account" Fraser says

"Don't flatter yourself, son"

"I feel like you just got here"

"We'll come back before you leave, I promise"

Barbara kisses him on the cheek. Her and Damien leave and Fraser sees her calling him from outside

"I'm just going to see your parents off"

"Ok"

Fraser goes outside

"What is it?"

"I promised I wouldn't say anything but, Ben you've got to tell him"

"I can't" Fraser replies

"He knows something is up"

"Maybe its better like this" Fraser says

"No, it's not you need to tell him..."

"As in now" Damien cuts her off

"Before he finds out from someone else"

Fraser looks away

"Listen, he loves you and he will remember that. You need to start by telling him the truth" Barbara says

She kisses him on the cheek and Fraser goes back inside

"Is everything..."

"Ray, I need to tell you something" Fraser cuts him off

"How long have we been together?"

"Who told you?"

"No one but you should have" Ray replies

"I know"

"What were we having problems?" Ray asks

"No"

"Why would you keep something like that from me?"

"I...thought it was for the best" Fraser replies

"You said we were happy, right?"

Fraser nods

"How can that be for the best?"

"I know, I guess I was waiting for the right time"

"How long have we been together?"

"2 years" Fraser replies

"I wish I remembered any of it"

Thursday

"You ready?"

"Yea" replies Ray

"Do you need a hand?"

"Why does it look like I'm struggling?"

Fraser helps Ray into his wheel chair

"Ok, let's go"

Ray stops him with a hand on his arm

"I was thinking, maybe you'd want to have dinner with me?"

"Are you hungry?" Fraser asks

"Not right now"

"Oh"

"Is that a yes?" Ray asks

"Of course, I'd love to"

"I haven't remembered anything more. And I might not remember it ever. All I know is whenever I see you my heart skip's a beat"

"That's how we started in the first place. I can live with that" Fraser replies


	4. Chapter 4

6 months later at the Vecchio's household

"Ray, how's Ben doing?"

"He's fine" Vecchio replies

"And Ray"

"As well as can be expected, I guess. I mean those guys worked him over pretty good. Do you know he still can't walk" he replies

"Really"

"Which you'd know if you visited them"

"I didn't want to impose" she says

"What are you talking about you're a friend they'd love to see you"

"I really don't..."

"I'm sure Benny has forgotten what you did" Vecchio cuts her off

Francesca looks at him

"Yea, he told me, what were you..."

"You don't have to say it, ok" she replies

"Why do you do this to yourself? Go for the guys you can't have...Frannie the guy is gay for goodness sake. I mean not only are you the wrong person you're the wrong species."

"I got it, do you think I can just turn it on and off"

"(Sighs) I know everyone says it but the right guy is around the corner, I promise you"

Francesca burst into tears

Vecchio puts a comforting arm around her shoulder

"Ray, I did something stupid"

"How stupid?" he asks

Francesca looks at him"

"Whatever it is..."

"I know who beat up, Ray" she cuts him off

"That's great, let's get to the station now"

Vecchio gets up

"What? You have something better to do than put the punks who did this in jail"

"See when Ben rejected me, I was mad"

"And?" Vecchio asks

"I called up some of Denny's mates..."

"Please, no"

"They were only supposed to..."

"Please tell me you didn't"

A tear drops from her eye

"I can't"

"This is a joke"

Francesca shakes her head

"Ray, please talk to me"

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING" he shouts "don't even answer that because I already know what you were thinking, you weren't"

"I made a mistake"

"Oh, you've crossed over the mistake line"

"So what do I do?"

"First thing you're going to do is tell him"

"Ben?" she asks

"Ray"

"No way, he'll hate me"

"You should have thought of that. its best it comes from you"

2 days later there's a knock on the door of Ben's apartment

Ray presses the intercom

"Hello"

"It's Francesca, can I come up"

"er...Ben's not here" He tells her

"It's actually you I came to see"

"Francesca, I 'm not really..."

"Please, it's urgent"

Ray buzzes her up

When she reaches the apartment he moves aside and lets her in

"You want a drink?" he asks

"No thanks"

"Francesca, you can sit down you know"

She sits on the green sofa facing the TV

"So what's so urgent?" Ray asks

"I don't know how I'm going to tell you this"

"Tell me what?"

After a small silence Francesca closes her eyes and then opens them again quickly

"I know who attacked you"

"You know, how?" Ray asks

"I know because...I hired them"

"This is a joke, right"

"Ray, try to understand..."

"You realise that I can't walk" Ray says

"I never ...it was never meant to go this far"

"How far was it suppose to go then"

"Ray...

"Just get out" Ray cuts her off

"What?"

"I need you to go"

"Ray, please"

"I SAID GET OUT" he shouts

2 weeks later Ray and Fraser are in the apartment

"Btw, I got a phone today from Welsh asking if I was going to attend Francesca's hearing"

"Right" Fraser replies

"I mean she will be charged no matter what"

"I take it from your face that you've made up your mind"

"I have" Ray replies

"Well she'll be grateful"

"I won't be saying anything to the judge, I don't want anything to distract from her going to jail. And I hope they throw away the key"

"Ray"

"Ben, have you forgotten what she did. I'm in this thing because of her" Ray says

Fraser opens his mouth to speak

"I'm not going to change my mind, and you shouldn't ask me to"

"Ray, she could go to prison"

"And?" Ray asks

"She won't survive that"

"She should have thought of that, before" Ray replies

"We've already got the guys who did it. Is it necessary to make her suffer?"

"Necessary?" Ray replies

"Ray, I know you're mad"

"Mad doesn't even beginning to cover it. This is all her fault. Those guys didn't know me from Adam"

"Ray, she made one mistake"

"Which one that or when she kept coming round to steal you away from me. Or maybe when she tried to kiss you"

"You remember that?" Fraser asks

"Yea"

"Nothing happened"

"I know" Ray replies

Silence

"Ray..."

"I can't talk about it anymore I'm exhausted"

Ray turns his wheel chair towards the bedroom

The next morning

"Aren't you going to get dressed?"

"I have the day off" Fraser replies

"Just because I'm not going doesn't mean you can't"

"You sure?"

"She should have her friends around her" Ray replies

"I don't have to"

"Go" Ray replies

5 hours later

Fraser walks into the courtroom and sits next to Vecchio.

Francesca sees him and smiles but her smile drops when she realises Ray is not with him.

"No Ray then?"

"He decided not to come. He's statement could have really helped Francesca"

"Hey let me worry about, Francesca. You worry about your boyfriend" replies Vecchio

"Well I was hoping that would change last night"

Vecchio looks at him

"You were going to ask him to marry you?" asks Vecchio

The judge walks in and everyone stands

"Be seated" The judge tells them

While Francesca's lawyer is talking a man walks over to him and whispers in his ear

"You're honour we have someone who would like to say something"

"Another witness?" the Judge asks

"No, sir better"

"Better than a witness"

"Yes, sir" the Lawyer replies

"Alright, send them in"

Ray wheels himself into the courtroom

"State your name for the court, please"

"Ray Kowalski, sir" replies Ray

"The victim?" the Judge asks

Ray nods

"That is better than a witness...You wanted to say something, go ahead"

Silence

"Do you need some water?" asks the Judge

Ray shakes his head

He takes a deep breath

"I'm not going to lie to you, your honour when I first heard it was her I was mad and I almost didn't come today but that would have been wrong. She was a good friend of mine I hope that one day I can call her that again.(Sighs) I'm not saying do nothing, she committed a crime she should be punished. I'm just saying go easy, she made one mistake. And granted this mistake ending in someone almost losing their lives, me...I truly believe that she is sorry and that if she could go back change it she would in a heartbeat...That's it, that's all I have to say"

"Thank you Mr Kowalski" The Judge says

Ray wheels himself out of the court room, Fraser follows him out

"Ray...thank you"

"I didn't do it for you" Ray replies

"I know, thank you anyway"

"I remembered what our relationship was like, you know before you and me. She was like my sister, I just couldn't do it. I hate her for what she did to me but I just couldn't let her go to prison. Of course she still might"

"I think the Judge will be lenient" Fraser replies

"Can we go before they come out, I don't really want to see her"

"Of course"

Outside

"I'm so proud of you"

"I didn't really do anything" Ray replies

"It took guts to do what you did. I mean you could have so easily stayed at home and I honestly wouldn't have blamed you"

"Believe me my whole body was telling me to stay at home"

Fraser looks in Ray's eyes

"What?" Ray asks

"I'm so lucky to have you"

"Nah, I'm the lucky one"

Fraser drops to both his knees

"What are you doing? get up"

"I thought I'd lost you but, God brought you back to me"

"Oh my..."

Fraser brings out a small green box

"I need to do this probably"

Fraser lifts one leg so he is on one knee

"Oh my..."

"Would you perhaps do me the honour of becoming my..."

Ray cuts him off with a kiss

"Is that a yes?"

"I love you"

"I love you more" replies Fraser

"Not possible"

THE END


End file.
